a little to far of dreams
by emo-with-a-cause
Summary: Winry woke up to find herself in a room that she knew, wasn't hers.........


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! This is my first and may be my last fanfic about full metal alchemist so please, DON'T KILL ME!!!I really ain't a good writer. Gomen nassai and sumimasen about my very wrong grammar and my incorrect spelling. Please read and review to make my mood lift up. You see I have been banned and I might not be able to update until next month. Criticism and vulgar language and allowed for reviewing. So, lets not take long shall we, sit back relax and enjoy the fanfic. Arigatou! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own F.M.A. or any of the characters though I wish that EDxWIN were mine and mine forever.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM'S BEGGINING **

The morning of Winry Rockbell was fine. There wasn't much of sunshine and there wasn't a speck of a cloud in the distant blue sky, it was fair. Only fair.

Winry walked along a familiar path in Resembool. She wasn't minding where or how far her feet would take her. On lazy days like this one, she would have stayed at home minding her own business doing her auto mail projects but today there was something memorable, something that would seep into her heart. It was exactly the same day after four years since the Elric brothers had long been gone. The ones she knew as best friends had long been gone and now she is definitely missing them. Especially the eldest one, Ed. She was definitely waiting, waiting patiently. Or at least that's what I want to think.

"Stupid brothers. Always keeping me away from the things their going through." Winry mumbled under her breath. She slowed down her pace until the morning breeze would naturally get past her and her hair. She lifted her head slowly so that she would face the blue sky above her. She raised a delicate hand above her so that the warmth of the sun wouldn't reach her.

"Sooner or later, if you wouldn't come back, I'd have to give up waiting and move on. Will… that… happen…?" she paused on her sentence. The answer to her was quite clear.

NO

Prickling tears came running down Winry's cheek. Somehow it had escaped her blue eyes. "I…love….you, Ed" she whispered as her hand had drooped down to her side.

"Well I'd have to get back to the house. Granny Pinako would hate an empty table at breakfast." Said Winry. She turned around her feat and began for home. She stopped walking and turned her pace into running. She tried to run so fast but it was no use, since she just woke up. After a few minutes she could see her house, but she didn't head for the house just yet.

Winry change her direction a bit and walked up to an old tree. This was the one where she, Ed, and Al would play in. The swing there would remind her of the good old days where they would run around chasing each other until their legs would run out of energy and they instantly collapse.

Winry started to cry hard. She had missed the old days so much and wasn't willing to give those memories up yet. Oh how she missed her friend and the one she loved.

She sat down next to the tree, her knees folded up to her chest. She dug her head into her knees and cried. "Those idiots" she managed to whisper. She… then… closed… her eyes.

$$$$$ Winry then starts dreaming $$$$$

"Where-where am I?" Winry shrieked. She sat up to find herself in a room, that she knew, wasn't hers. She found herself looking around the room. It had plain furniture and a medium sized bed. She noticed that nobody was around the room, so she managed to get out of bed. She walked to the door and opened it. She then came downstairs through the stairs and found that nobody was there.

"Where the hell am I now? Great now how am I gonna get back to the house?" she asked herself. Winry walked to the sofa and plopped down there.

_STOMP! STOMP!_ It was somebody's footsteps.

Winry jumped up the sofa, surprised. It was Ed.

"Winry you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked her. Winry was shocked; she never thought that she was going to see Ed again. Tears came running down her cheeks and eventually down her face. She couldn't control her emotions.

"Why're you crying Win?" Ed asked. He then completed his way down the stairs and was standing right in front of Winry.

"Damn you Edward, why only know I get to see you? I've been waiting long for you. You alchemy freak!!" shouted Winry. Ed then didn't know how to react. All that he did was hug her. He slid his hands past on he waist and brought Winry close to him. Winry in return, dug her tear-stained face in his chest. She wished that this moment would last forever.

Unfortunately that moment was broken of by Al. "Am I disturbing you two?" he asked.

"Al!!" winry shrieked. She then came close to him and embraced him. Luckily, he isn't in his metal form. Then they broke the hug.

"Hey! Unfair! You're leaving me out of this! Cant you see that there is another person in this room!" Ed shouted. Winry walked over to him and then hugged him once more. "You dumb ass! You haven't changed a bit, well except your height. My god Ed! You're taller than me. So have you been drinking milk?" Ed blushed. "Don't mention that horrible thing to me!" he replied. "No". She then sat down more like plop, again on the sofa. Her face then looked down on the floor not minding the company in the room.

"What happened to you Winry? We found you unconscious there right in front of our apartment. You were soaked in the rain. How come you're here in Munich? Aren't you supposed to be in Resembool with Pinako? How did you get here?" Ed asked curiously.

Winry looked at them confused. She then looked at herself and the clothes she was wearing. "Ed, Al how come I'm not in my clothes and whose are these anyway?" she asked, confused. It was men's clothes.

"Brother…? What have you been doing to her?" Al asked with a devilish look on his face. "You changed her clothes… didn't you?"

Winry blushed.

Ed turned around to hide his deep red cherry blush. "Well… uhhh…. She was freezing cold and shivering. Yeah… shivering. So I… uhhh…. I had to do it."

"Uhhhh… what… did you… see?" Winry asked ashamed and blushing.

"Do I have to answer that?"

Winry brought out her wrench. Ed was expecting that. She threw the wrench as hard as she could. It landed with a _SMACK_ on Ed's forehead which caused him to fall hard on his back. Ed didn't wake up. His world became dark and black.

"ED YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" winry screamed. "Ed?"

Blood was spilling from his head and it was spilling fast.

"ED!!"

"BROTHER!!"


End file.
